


Intriguing Contacts and Insipid Dates

by mimabeann



Series: Eri & Neth [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, eri zaps a jerk, rated for language and a very specific threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: Here's how Eri and Neth actually meet!Kenneth belongs to Wilvarin
Series: Eri & Neth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783231
Kudos: 2





	Intriguing Contacts and Insipid Dates

Eri’trya hid a yawn as her suitor prattled on about himself and how impressive he thought he was. She wasn’t even trying to look entertained at this point, the man was insufferable. Her attention was drawn to a rather stunning looking man who seemed to be in the same situation, if the young woman babbling on and on beside him and his bored face were any indication. She’d seen him before, though they’d never formally been introduced. More interesting to her, unlike the idiot in front of her, this man was one of the few people in the room whose emotions weren’t on full display to an empath like her.

She’d hoped life back home would at least be entertaining, but her grandparents insisted that she needed to ‘find a suitable match to secure the future of the family’. She mentally rolled her eyes before sparing a glance at her date. He was clearly still going on about himself; he still hadn’t noticed she wasn’t paying him any mind. Her attention drifted back to the bored man from earlier, a frown now played across his face as he spoke, loud enough for her to hear. “I’m afraid it’s not going to work out, my dear. You’re better off with some pompous first-born simpleton who’s going to pamper you and cater to your every whim, which I won’t. Besides, you’re useless to me.” Eri stifled a giggle. 

She suddenly felt a hand on hers. “Hey, do you want to dance?” It took everything in her not to groan in frustration at her date as she forced a smile.  
“I could dance.”   
A loud smack rang through the room, she glanced back over just in time to see the man smile coldly before responding to the woman in front of him. “Which only proves my point.” He scoffed as the woman huffed at him before she stormed off.

Eri allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor, as she went through the familiar steps. She sighed, her date was back to thinking about himself. A smug aura radiated from him. He seemed absolutely convinced that she was smitten and that he was going to bed her tonight. The thought made her want to gag. He smirked as he took a step closer. Eri shot him a warning glare but he wasn’t looking. “We’d make some perfect kids you know, with my superior smarts and your pretty looks. I come from a long line of men too, I could give you a son so our family line wouldn’t end like yours is. They’d be brilliant! Not to mention how much fun it’d be to see you under me.” His hands slid down her back, dropping too low for comfort. With a loud crack of electricity he jumped back and yelped, as Eri glared daggers at him.

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me. Don’t look at me. And don’t you dare come near me again, or so help me, I will see to it personally that your precious line ends with you.” With that, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room and onto the balcony, leaving the rest of the party guests to make sense of what had just happened on their own.

“No, you can’t fry him. Chill out, he’s not worth the effort.” Eri whispered to herself as she leaned over the railing, trying to calm down. She glanced over her shoulder as she heard footsteps approaching, it was the man from earlier, looking significantly less bored. He smiled and held a glass of wine out to her.   
“You look like you could use this.” He chuckled. “I know I could after something like that.”  
Eri grinned and accepted the glass. “You’re getting more intriguing by the second.” She mused.  
He laughed. “Me? I’m an open book! Though, I don’t think we’ve been introduced, have we? My name is Kenneth Asante.”

“Eri’trya Nazair. It’s a pleasure, Kenneth. And thank you.” She winked. “For the record though, you’re far less open than the fools in there telegraphing every move they’re about to make. That’s not a bad thing though.” She smiled as she took a sip of the wine.


End file.
